L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'L' arc, L'' standing for Liar (Dopant) and Lyrics. Synopsis A request from Queen & Elizabeth leads to an investigation of a terrible street performer mysteriously winning a popular singing competition. Plot Queen and Elizabeth approach Shotaro as clients to investigate the goings on at the ''Fuuuuuutic Idol competition. While performing their song "Love♡Wars" to get a major release, the audience loves them but for some reason the three judges –Aya Kamiki, TAKUYA, and Ichirouta Oonuki (Ichirou Mizuki)– eliminate them in favor of street musician Jimmy Nakata whose singing is terrible, blaming an individual known as the "Radio Tower Clown" for their failure and his promotion. Though warned by the two informants, when Shotaro and Akiko investigate Jimmy, they reel in pain from his painful singing of his song . Shotaro begins asking him about his style until his fan Yukiho Sumita barges in, asking for another of Jimmy's autographs. At the Sonozaki Mansion, after Ryubee sees Saeko heading off to see the W Memory owner, Wakana turns on the TV to watch Fuuuuuutic Idol as Jimmy wins his second win to the audience's distress. When Ichirouta Oonuki steps up to the stage to call on an audience member to perform: Philip in a yellow mask. Shotaro tries to stop him, but he hands Shotaro a blue mask and Philip dubs themselves the "Kamen Singers". As the duo perform "Finger on the Trigger", Ryu confronts the "Radio Tower Clown" and fights him as Kamen Rider Accel behind the scenes, supposedly destroying his Gaia Memory with the A-Slasher. After Shotaro and Philip's performance, they too are eliminated in favor of Jimmy Nakata. Though Shotaro tells him the contest is fixed, Jimmy does not believe it. At the Narumi Agency, Ryu states that the "Radio Tower Clown" is a Dopant who was responsible for Jimmy's wins and holds up the destroyed Gaia Memory to prove it, only to find out what he had picked up earlier is actually junk and not a broken Gaia Memory. While Philip helps Ryu track down the Gaia Memory, Shotaro attempts to find Yukiho, who he believes is responsible. However, he instead finds poet and street calligrapher Sachio Sawada before Santa-chan tells the two that Yukiho works at a recycling plant. They two watch her from afar before Yukiho passes out, taking her to the Isaka Internal Medicine Clinic where she reveals her intent to do anything for Jimmy. They pursue her when the strange Dopant appears with Yukiho paying him for help. However, feeling that he is not being paid enough, the Dopant refuses to help her anymore. Accel arrives, revealing that their opponent is the Liar Dopant and how he has manipulated the judges into making Jimmy win. After Shotaro transforms, Kamen Riders Double and Accel double-team the Liar Dopant until Yukiho interrupts Double LunaTrigger as he prepares the Maximum Drive. As Yukiho pleads that she needs the Dopant to help Jimmy win, Jimmy arrives as the Liar Dopant has arranged, revealing the lie to him. Upon realizing his success was all a farce, he breaks down in tears. At the Isaka Clinic, after closing time, Saeko arrives to see doctor Shinkuro Isaka: the owner of the Weather Memory. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Luna ***Body - Joker, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * *TAKUYA * : *DJ Hurry Kenn (voice) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Two of the judges for Fuuuuuutic Idol are Aya Kamiki and TAKUYA (the singers of ">W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme", the series' theme song). The opening credits for the two L on the Lips episodes each feature half of a "music video" of the two judges singing to shong on the Fuuuuuutic Idol stage. *The third judge is Ichirouta Oonuki, portrayed by legendary anime theme song artist Ichiro Mizuki. Oonuki's habit of shouting "Zeeeeet!" at the end of his sentences is one of Mizuki's trademarks, a reference to one of his most famous performances, the theme for the anime Mazinger Z. *For the mask that Shotaro and Philip wears as "Kamen Singers", it refers to Double's LunaTrigger. **They even sang LunaTrigger's theme. *Coincidentally, this episode also fell on Masaki Suda (Philip's actor)'s birthday. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended for Women, The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die, L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider and L on the Lips/The Liar Is You. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢唇にＬを／シンガーソングライダー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢唇にＬを／シンガーソングライダー｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes